ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermaeus Mora
Hermaeus Mora is the Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory; his sphere is the scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens. He is not known for being good or evil, but he seems to be the keeper of both helpful and destructive knowledge. Also called the Demon of Knowledge, he is vaguely related to the cult origins of the Morag Tong if only by association with his sibling, Mephala. He seems to only ever appear to Mortals as a void of darkness, or as a grotesque mass of tentacles. Oghma Infinium Hermaeus Mora is associated with the ancient tome of knowledge, Oghma Infinium. Written by Xarxes, the scribe of Auri-El, the knowledge inside was granted from none other than Hermaeus Mora. The knowledge was then in turn passed over to Mehrunes Dagon, and was used to write the Mysterium Xarxes. Reading the book will give the reader 5 levels in their chosen path. Skyrim Two hundred years after the Oblivion Crisis, the tome has once again become lost. Upon finding an Elder Scroll housed inside an Oculory in the Tower of Mzark in Blackreach, the legendary Last Dragonborn hero returns to Septimus, a crazed mage who told the hero where to find the Elder Scroll during Discerning the Transmundane and the Main Quest (Skyrim). This mage had given the hero a Blank Lexicon which was needed to unlock the Oculory that the Elder Scroll (Dragon) is in. The Blank Lexicon is transformed into a Runed Lexicon, and while doing this, the Lexicon absorbs the infinite amount of unknowable information contained within the Elder Scroll. Upon returning the Lexicon to Septimus, the mage uses it to discover the way to open an ancient Dwemer vault/lockbox. It turns out that Septimus is a follower of Hermaeus Mora, and had been told by the Daedric Prince that the vault contains an artifact of great knowledge and power, the Heart of Lorkhan. In order to open the vault, Septimus must have a sample of blood from all the races of Mer, or Elves. This means the blood of an Altmer, a Dunmer, a Bosmer, an Orsimer, and a Falmer. Upon accepting the hunt for these samples of blood, the Dragonborn is contacted by Mora who appears to him/her in the form of a Wretched Abyss, or a collection of tentacles with one large eye, if The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn is installed. Mora says that Septimus has been a useful tool, but his usefulness will have run out once the vault is open. To that end, Mora commands the hero to seek out the blood as requested by Septimus, but later after collecting the blood and returning to Septimus, upon opening the Dwemer vault, Mora dispatches the mage. It is revealed that the artifact that was hidden within the Dwemer vault/lockbox is the Oghma Infinium. After collecting the Oghma Infinium, Mora once again appears as a void in front of the hero to name him/her his new champion. As with previous incarnations of this tome, it functions as a skill tome that greatly boosts the skill levels of all talents relating either to warriors, rogues, or mages. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedras Category:Evil Characters